


A Bark In The Caverns : A Mightyena Tale

by MrWoofles



Series: A Fennekin Tale [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Enemas, Femdom, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A side story on the Series that takes place after the second chapter.





	A Bark In The Caverns : A Mightyena Tale

Bruised and battered the mightyena sat down in his cavern. All around him were various poochyena, whimpering and licking their wounds. He was the leader of this pack of twenty four poochyena. He was the strongest but honestly he wanted one of the females to evolve so she could beat him for dominance. He hated being the leader, but this was his family and he wouldn't let them down. He looked down at the large female poochyena that he was raising to eventually take over his position. She had bruises between her legs from where a human had beat her with a metal stick.

"Hector... When will we get our vengeance? I wish to feast on the human who did this to me." The large poochyena growled but continued to rest on her back since walking became far too painful of an affair with the bruises between her legs reminding her of where the human struck her with a baton.

Hector frowned. He thought about the sheer amount of pain that his asshole experienced from the braixen. The metal rod inside of him felt uncomfortable, but the embarrassment of trying to push it out in front of his pack wasn't worth it. He growled softly in thought, he had never had to fight a fire type so strong...

"Alberta, we will not be feasting on human any time soon. We are 'yena's, we don't survive by taking on opponents that can casually beat us. When I was defeated the human healed me with his curatives and gave me the simple threat of bringing his entire pack down upon us." Hector growled at his disciple.

"Hector, they stuck something up your butt! Then they openly started mating in front of us! It was like we didn't even matter. We can't just let them get away with that, we should charge their den and drag them out screaming!" Alberta howled in anger as a few poochyena gathered around her in agreement.

"If you are so brave and think that you can take them, then defeat me and take over this pack. I will not allow a weakling to lead us all to death. You were defeated by a human. He did not kill you, so take your wounded pride and swallow it." Hector rose to his full height before placing his muzzle against Alberta's. The passion in her eyes made him feel a sliver of pride to have her as his apprentice, but her ego reminded him of how inexperienced she was a potential leader.

"You should listen to your leader. He speaks reasonably and he just saved your lives again." A warbling feminine voice echoed in the cavern making every head turned to the source. Glowing green eyes towered over them before stepping into one of the cracks of light, the large dripping form of a goodra leered down upon them. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me... I must be cursed." Hector grumbled before stepping between his pack and the dripping pokemon. "This is 'yena territory. Leave." 

The goodra smiled, "No. This is Natalie's territory. I've been living here far longer than you, and unlike you, I can take every other pokemon here and for many miles beyond." Natalie pulled a pack off of her back and tossed it to the cavern floor with enough force to cause its contents to roll out of the pack. Salted and seasoned scolipede meat rolled across the floor to rest at the feet of Hector, who sniffed the meat curiously.

"An offering?" Hector asked tilting his head, "I took dragons as the type that destroyed everything in a violent rage. You are really being confusing. Leave."

Natalie sighed before sitting down as the small poochyena pups started to nose at the meat. A single growl from Hector caused them to scamper away in fear. Natalie smiled at the pups, she found them adorable personally and she had to resist picking them up.

"I guess I should make myself better understood. You attacked my family, a fennekin that is now a braixen. I'm sure that you still have her toy somewhere around here, I want that back." Natalie gave a warm smile, "Now this is why I'm here, I will offer you three choices: You work for me, I train your little pack into something that keeps my home and my forest safe. Taking this option means more food for you, stronger members of your pack and access to human potions and high potions." Natalie pointed to a poochyena with a burn scar across it's back.

"Choice two is that you heal your pack and leave until you can no longer see this forest. I will not have you hurting my family. You are not a threat to the pokemon members of my family but my trainer is only human." She picked up a large chunk of meat before tossing it over Hector's head for his pack to eat. Hector growled at her casual dismissal of his orders but as he gazed at her... He felt small, not just in size but in presence; as if he were only a grain of sand in the path of flowing lava.

Natalie continued, "Choice three is you make your last stand here, I will take you all on at once. None of you will survive, I will not spare the pups nor the sick nor the elderly." The entire pack cowered at the harsh tone of her voice, several puppies lost control of their bladders at her words. 

Alberta roared before stepping to the front of the pack, "You don't come here and think that you can dictate terms to my pack. You fat, slimy, snorlax!" Alberta lunged at Natalie, she managed to land a powerful bite on the goodra's arm.

Natalie rose her arm to regard the poochyena, the bite barely registered with her as she stood up. "It's time to learn the pecking order. Everyone who has a problem with me taking over your pack should follow." Natalie stood up before turning around with the large poochyena still gripping her arm with all its strength.

Only three other poochyena followed her outside, along with Hector. Natalie waited for them to gather before pointing to the mountain in the distance. "Can you all see that mountain over there." She asked before leaned her neck to the side with a slight pop.

"Now imagine that mountain as your cave." Natalie said before gathering purple and black energy into her mouth. A ball started to form in front of her muzzle becoming as large as a beach ball. A thin cone of purple erupted from the ball before drilling into the mountain in the distance. The first tree hit didn't even have time to burn before it became carbonized while the surrounding trees bore scorch marks.

"Alright..." Hector interrupted the terrifying show with an annoyed sigh, "I get it, you are powerful. No need to rub it in, spell it out plainly. What do you want out of my pack?"

"Oh. That's simple. I would like you to simply leave my family be, and if you want to keep the bug types away from our home I would appreciate that as well." Natalie said before raising her arm with the dumbfounded poochyena who couldn't stop looking to the still burning section of mountain.

"Is this little darling important to your group?" Natalie asked looking down at Alberta with a warm smile, "She doesn't seem to mind the slime, which would work very well with what I have in mind."

Hector sighed before glancing at Alberta, "She is the female that I am hoping will replace me as leader. As far a poochyena packs go... a strong leader is usually female. Unfortunately there are no females as strong as me in the pack. I worry about her because she is too aggressive and headstrong to keep the pack safe."

Natalie smiled as Alberta let go of her before glaring, "I'm not some toy that you can just make into your flunky." The poochyena roared out while stamping her paws into the dirt.

"You're right. You are the second in command of your pack, I am the second in command of my pack. I'm offering you a chance to make your pack better by uniting with my pack. I will make you a mightyena in no time, then you can let this tired old leader rest." Natalie chuckled before glancing at Hector who sighed.

"I guess that only leaves introductions. I am Hector and that is Alberta. In our pack we choose our names once we have accomplished something great. I defeated a golbat in our last home and Alberta managed to rescue pups from another pack from a Gyarados." Hector said with a tired sigh, "I'll be honest with you, we are hungry and because of the size of our pack we will take whatever meal comes our way. You wanna feed us then we will leave your family alone, we don't want to lose any more members."

"I'm glad, you can have all of the meat I brought. Scolipede meat is good for you but humans don't really care for the taste so I'll hunt something else. Now one last bit of business, I wish to take one of you back with me to act as a go between for our packs. If I don't I run the risk of Tank, our blastoise, accidentally killing you as you approach." Natalie said casually while rubbing a slimy horn over Alberta's fur who just lapped at the sweet tasting slime.

"We never got your name..." Hector asked while wagging his tail. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to warm up to the larger female.

"Natalie. I also never got Amber's toy back, where is it?" Natalie asked with a sweet smile, she raised an eyebrow as Hector looked away.

"It's stuck..." Hector sighed.

"Oh, if it's in a tree I can climb pretty well. Just show me where it is." Natalie chuckled, "Amber's always losing it in the lake so this will be much easier to retrieve."

Alberta growled, "My boss is embarrassed to say it but I'm not. When we got beat up, your lovely little fire fox shoved that thing so far up his butt that he can't get it out. He has trying to push it out when the pack is sleeping but it just ends in him whimpering and squatting in pain." Alberta looked at Hector expecting to get a swat on the muzzle but the male just sighed, for once she didn't feel disappointed in her leader but sympathetic to his position.

"Oh... Ooooh... Ouch. Well... I still want it back. Knowing Amber she probably had it up her butt a few times too." Natalie blushed and put her horns over her face. "My trainer often does sexual things with her that involve toys, every toy in the house smells like her."

"We know... They did it in front of the pack. Do you know how many females are in my pack are wondering if they can breed? I've had to forbid most of my pack from trying to meet your human, and even a few of my weirder males." Hector grumbled.

"Do uh... Do you have sex with the human?" Alberta asked while turning around to lap some of the slime off her tail. She enjoyed the taste so much that she start to lick at the knees of Natalie.

"No. Gregory is like a brother to me, having sex with him would be like incest or something." Natalie looked down at the pair who tilted their head at her. "Incest is when related pokemon have sex with each other."

"We know what it is, we just don't see a problem with it." Alberta snickered, "Hector's father and uncle are the same pokemon. It happens when the pack numbers are low and mating season begins."

"Okay... Well, I'm going to get her toy back so would you mind turning around Hector?" Natalie said, Hector froze before putting his tail between his legs.

"What?" The goodra asked curiously as she rubbed her hand over his muzzle, she could feel scars under his fur and his hesitation. "I'm not going to hurt you, though what I will do will feel a little strange. Trust me."

Hector turned around slowly as many members of his pack started to gather at the mouth of the cave in time to see the goodra's horn slowly move under Hector's tail. Hector blushed but didn't say a word as he felt the sudden pressure of her tentacle sliding into his hole, the natural lubricant made it painless as she went deeper. 

"Are you trying to tickle his throat? How much are you stuffing into my boss?" Alberta said in pure awe, before she watched the tentacle inside of her leader's body start to bulge at its base before the bulge reached the opening of his asshole. She expected to see him cry out from something so large, but the bulb start to shrink rapidly as Hector clawed at the dirt; a small bit of purple peeking from his sheath.

The horn quickly retracted from his hole as green slime leaked out of it, "You probably feel really really full." Natalie explained, "Find some bushes and meet me at the lake. I feel dehydrated pushing that much slime out." She gasped before turning around to head to the lake. 

"What did you do-" Alberta asked before Hector made a mad dash to the bushes behind the cave. "Hector! Where are you going?" Alberta turned to follow him but the smell that quickly reached her nose told her that she didn't want to see what was happening.

Natalie arrived at the lake only a few moments after leaving Hector to relieve himself. She drank deeply of the cool and crisp waters while pidgeys chirped overhead. She enjoyed the woods that she made her home. She gazed up from the water to notice a swarm of unown floated before her, and she quickly read the symbol pokemon's message. 

"I refuse. I am happy with my life here. I am prepared to act when he needs me but I will not uproot my life to live with him." She said to the swarm which glowed angrily before floating away. "Tsk." The goodra groaned before the sound of clanging metal reached her ears. A steel rod landed next to her head with a polished sheen to it. 

"The toy as promised." Hector chuckled slightly looking at her face as she gazed at the polished toy. "Since Alberta bit you, I had her clean the toy." Hector said before wobbling over to Natalie.

"Thank you but I'm sure that I could have cleaned the toy with a little soap and water." Natalie warbled before picking up the toy that smelled of slime and poochyena saliva. "So are you the one that will accompany as a runner between our packs?" 

"Well, I can't exactly trust Alberta to be diplomatic. And, I believe that if you betray me I can escape to warn the others. Alberta would try to fight you." Hector wouldn't meet her eyes as he lapped at the water.

"I feel like there is something that you are keeping from me." Natalie said while rubbing a hand over his head, she noticed that Hector started to lap at her gooey underarms. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my friend. I've had males butter me up before."

"I'd rather not say, but I am curious to see how pokemon that are in a human pack live. I've kept my pack from getting captured so I want to know what I've been protecting them from." Hector admitted as Natalie started to walk toward Greg's house. He licked the taste of the goodra off of his muzzle before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Natalie asked while brushing aside some foliage out of her way. 

"After two defeats at the hands of your burning friend, I was worried that more members of my pack would starve. We haven't had much luck here, and with the second defeat many of my pack were scared of the locals. We've been handed loss after loss, and not just with your pack but with several of the migrating tropius. We lost five members yesterday to a passing Emboar. I wanted to give up." Hector held his head low in shame. "I'm not cut out for the leader role, and if I wasn't sure they would all die without someone strong, I would quit."

The goodra looked down at him with a curious glance, this wasn't what she was expecting out of the pokemon that so brazenly attacked Amber and Greg. She smiled before lashing out her horns to grip the mightyena as she hoisted him into the air and she slowly stretched her horns around, allowing him to pretend to fly. She started running to the house before quickly turning around to the back, Natalie then opened the basement door before pulling Hector inside.

"That was scary. Like, really scary. Please don't pick me up again." Hector whined before noticing that his paws were covered in the sweet smelling goop that covered the bottom of the basement. "This is your den? I guess I didn't expect so much slime. How do you sleep?" 

"In the slime, I'm leaking the stuff all the time. I sleep down here so I don't mess up the furniture upstairs. I keep the house clean but I would have far more work if I kept dripping all over the place." The goodra said before watching as the Mightyena started lapping at the slime. "Uuuuuh... we have food."

"Oh? Where?" Hector immediately perk up with slime dripping off of his face, he seemed relaxed but his body was alert. He noticed the stairs leading up to an open door, he padded through the slime to climb the stairs.

"No! Wait! Don't go up there!" Natalie called out before watching as Hector ran into the pale yellow shell of Tank.

Tank glared down at the Mightyena, he looked at the smaller pokemon before grinning at Natalie. "So are you going to eat him... or is this weakling here for a social call?"

"Well... This is Hector, he came to apologize to Amber and he wanted to make sure that our family got along with his pack. I was going to give him a little to eat." Natalie said while climbing the stairs behind the pair.

Tank snorted, "Long as he doesn't eat my stuff or change the channel I won't eat him. You really pick some weird friends... wait..." Tank gazed at the Mightyena for a moment before bursting out in a loud laugh.

"This is buttyena? Oh that's rich. Amber told me about how she stuck her toy so far inside of you that she probably lost it forever." Tank chuckled loud enough that he barely heard the growl of Hector under his own uproar.

Hector stopped his growling to tilt his head at the blastoise, "Buttyena is a horrible name to be remembered by. I would rather be referred to as Hector, but if I have to have a nickname... I guess I could do worse." 

Tank chuckled a little more as he wandered his way to the television before flopping down with a content growl. He quickly dozed off, not caring about the mightyena that was currently tracking slime into the house.

"You seemed to take that pretty well, I was worried that you would attack him." Natalie said before picking through the refrigerator. She found bowl of mixed berries that was sliced into neat portions.

"Well yeah, it's embarrassing, but you know what not embarrassing? Not getting killed by the scariest water type I've seen. That the first blastoise I've seen. I heard about them and I've seen squirtles before, even a wartortle, but that packmate of yours is a monster. I mean, all of you are really hurting my pride right now." Hector calmly stated while eating from the bowl Natalie placed in front of him. 

"Are all Mightyenas as laid back as you? I mean, I'm really having a hard time figuring out how you became leader. No offense." Natalie said while pouring herself some juice.

"None taken, I'm leader because all the pokemon that were leaders died. The poochyena you saw in that cave are three different packs put together. I don't want to be leader, not even a little bit. Females are usually bigger than males, and stronger..." Hector chewed the food in his mouth, the sweet taste was like heaven to his palate. "Male led packs usually don't last long..." 

"Is that why you seem so timid now? Because I'm female and stronger." Natalie asked

Hector looked down at his bowl in thought, "Not just that, but it helps. When you entered the cave I was fully prepared to die fighting you for the others to escape. Then you started feeding my pups, casually displaying your power..." He lowered his head till his nose was touching the bottom of the bowl.

"I prefer to serve a strong female than have so many lives in my care that it's crushing me. I'm not a leader. I'm-" Hector didn't finish his statement before a tentacle slapped his muzzle down hard enough to send the bowl tumbling away.

"If I hear you say that you aren't a leader again I'm going to be upset. You are a dedicated leader, I don't want to hear that sniveling when you are now a part of my pack. I trust you to keep you pack in line, if you can't do that then take your whelps and leave." Natalie placed her foot on top of Hector's muzzle while slowly applying pressure.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Hector whined, the dripping foot pad was starting to make his head hurt. 

Natalie removed her foot before lowering her head to look him in the eye, "Listen up, I'm going to give you your first class of leadership. Your pups are looking kinda skinny, those chunks of meat might last them the night but tomorrow you will bring the entire pack to the basement and let them eat all the sweet slime downstairs."

"Y-yes Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am." Hector couldn't meet her eyes as his heart thumped in his chest. 

"Look me in the eyes, you are a leader. You will be strong, I'll teach you." She responded as her horns moved under his muzzle to focus his attention at her, "Alberta is too aggressive and would lead your pack into a poor encounter with some of the stronger creatures out here."

"I know but I'm strapped for options." The Mightyena tucked his tail between his legs.

"Tail out and erect. You are my choice for leader. Unless you die, I don't want to deal with your yappy second. Come with me." Natalie said before walking up the stairs, she left a small trail of slime that Hector lapped up with each step.

The poochyena pack leader walked into a room behind Natalie before wrinkling his nose in disgust, "It smells like mating. Lots of mating. Is this the human's sex chamber?"

"Sort-of..." Natalie blushed, her mind giving her unwanted flashbacks of seeing Greg nude stepping out of this room. She pushed away the thought while digging through his closet until she pulled out a small device that looked like a silver plate.

"Now Hector I want you to stand really still. This isn't going to hurt... I hope." Natalie said before placing the object to Hector head. The device started to glow with a droning hum. Hector eye's rolled to the back of his head as he felt something pouring into him, his throat hurt as something bulged in his neck painfully. 

"Move learned : Incinerate." The device blurted out before powering down to a gentle glow. Natalie quickly placed a drippy hand over his muzzle she shook her head.

"Don't even think about doing that in here, I'll get in trouble. For now I'm going to teach you how to use potions and what to do next when you go home tonight." Natalie chuckled before leading him out of the room.

 

Six hours later.

 

Hector wobbled into the cave. His legs felt like lead and his head hurt, but the lessons made him feel confident and even a little cocky as his wobble gave way to a strut the moment he noticed his pack. There were three large slabs of meat left in the corner for him, he grinned as he shrugged the satchel off his back.

"Everyone up. We need to talk." Hector grinned as the youngest immediately snapped to attention before the elderly and adult members of the pack approached him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for so long that we assumed she killed you. Hector, what kind of leader abandons their-- YIPE!" Alberta squealed as Hector slammed her to the ground with his muzzle around her neck.

"I've been very lenient with you because I want you to lead, but if you ever talk to me like that, long as I'm leader, I will show you the difference in our strength." The mightyena growled before removing his teeth from her throat.

"Now I've spoken to the pack of Greg. I have good news and I have fantastic news. The good news is all of the injured will be healed tonight, I have curative from Natalie." He pushed his snout into the bag and pulled out one of the many bottle, "Allison sit in front of this with your scar facing the bottle." 

From the back of the group a small poochyena limped to the bottle, her leg was covered in still fresh scars from the burns of the first fight. Licking had made the wound swollen and red, She was the youngest of the pack with her mother being from one of the many poochyena lost in their travels. She looked at the bottle warily before Hector pressed his paw on the top. The cold spray hit her wound which caused her to itch as the flesh became smooth and supple before a small amount of fur appeared on the re-knitted flesh.

"The blue bottles are Potions, use those for light wounds. The red bottle are super potion, use those on the elderly and the most hurt." Hector stepped away from the bag allowing his pack to start healing themselves as he continued to speak. He felt a small swelling of pride in chest as the pup started to look at him in awe and admiration as Natalie instructed him. 

"We are going to do things differently. All of the elderly pack-mates will care for the puppies. You will no longer hunt with us because I will make sure that you eat. The stronger members will join me on hunts. I have learned of many spots that hold good prey." His words caused many of his pack to start salivating in expectation. He couldn't remember the last time that he could remember delivering good news.

"Eric, Adin, Mary, Fore-Fang, you will be my hunting party tomorrow. I will teach you our new prey. Colin, One-eye, Big-Maw, you will be the night guard when we hunt and you will be the hunting party we rotate out with." Those named grinned and chatting amongst themselves excitedly.

"Hey, Hector, what will be hunting?" One-eye asked. His other eye was missing from a fight so long ago that none of the pack knew his true name, or if he even earned one.

"Beedrill, Deerling, and if we are lucky maybe a few other pokemon." Hector said confidently as his pack recoiled at the word beedrill.

"Don't be afraid. I have been given a gift from our new friend." Hector opened his mouth before the glands at his throat squeezed tightly, a large plume of fire extended from his muzzle causing his pack to stare at him in slack-jawed awe. 

"What about me?" Alberta growled from the ground, her pride was hurt as she could see her leadership position fading in the flickering flame.

Hector smiled before nuzzling her ear, "You will guard the pack and you will be my mate. We are going to settle down here for the long haul."

"Your WHAT?!" Alberta growled before standing up, "I will not be some brood-mother for your seed."

"That's fine. You may leave." Hector said simply, "This pack will thrive without you, unless you want to fight for leadership now." Hector grinned, he spent six hours fighting with a goodra. He knew that the gulf between him and pack was so great that he didn't think all of them at once could take him now.

"Um..." A poochyena from his hunting group named Mary stepped closer, "Can I be your mate? I'm not as strong as Alberta, but I'll try. I like this new you."

Hector's brow raised in curiosity, he never approached the females in his pack because he didn't want to fight with the other males. He gazed over her head for a moment to see that the males didn't seek to challenge him, Fore-fang even winked at him in support.

"Hmmm. I don't want fighting among my pack-mates. I'll only take two mates, the rest will have to choose some of the other guys." Hector grinned as the tucked tails of the males suddenly sprung to life knowing that they wouldn't have to fight him just to mate.

Alberta sighed before approaching Hector with head held low, "Don't throw me out." She mumbled softly with her eyes downcast, her tail was tucked so low beneath her that she was at risk of stepping on it.

"I didn't plan to, but you've got to learn how to adapt. I think you should raise some pups to learn how much of a hassle it is trying to keep you from nipping everyone." Hector chuckled as the rest of the pack joined him.

"Don't mock me!" Alberta growled softly before the growl turned into a whimper.

"I'm not. We are the strongest in the pack, we need strong pups. I didn't pick you to mock you, I picked you because I still want you to lead, but you have to learn." Hector stepped past her before nuzzling Mary who started to lick his muzzle.

"I know everyone is full, but tomorrow, Alberta will take the pups and the elderly to Greg's den. We all know where it is but our allies are offering food and slime. The stuff tastes like pure berry and they have a lake worth of it in their den, the human won't eat it and it might be good for the pups to meet our neighbors." Hector grinned.

"What happened to you in the last six hours?" Big-Maw grunted between his overly large, tusk-like molars. His gaze was on Hector with a strange mixture of confusion and pride on his face.

"I got beat up and taught about Pokemon. I've been knocked unconscious so much that I surprised I'm not dead. Humans measure us by something called levels, according to Natalie most poochyena are around level two or three. She said I'm probably level twenty-five now." Hector puffed out his chest a little in pride.

"So what level is she?" Big-maw asked.

"She said she is double my level. I believe that was to keep from hurting my pride." Hector chuckled from the lie. She really told him that she was ninety-five.

"Hector..." Mary grinned at him while whipping her tail around and looking at him over her shoulder. "I'm really looking forward to that egg making."

Hector blushed before grinning, "I think the lake would be a nice spot. Let's go..." Hector turned around with a confident gait to his walk. Things were looking up for his pack and he never felt more in charge in his life.

"Hey Hector...?" Mary called out as they left the cave.

"Yes?" Hector said with his head still swimming from the sudden rush of confidence still flowing through him.

"Have you mated with anyone before?" Mary asked.

"Nope." Hector said still not feeling an ounce of hesitation.

"Oh... little leader... I'm going to rock your world." Mary chuckled as they reached the lake.

Hector chuckled, "Be gentle..." 

Mary didn't give him time to react before tackling him and rolling with him in the dirt till she was on top. "Gentle my butt, you don't get to talk that big and not have me limping back to our cave." She grinned before giving him a playful lick on the nose.

Hector's night had just begun..


End file.
